


Empty Chairs

by GallifreyisBurning



Series: Drarry Drabbles and Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning
Summary: Prompt fill: I accidentally sat on you at a party AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles and Prompt Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011204
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Empty Chairs

Harry carries his invisibility cloak everywhere with him in the months after the war. It’s not that he _hates_ going to all of the memorials and celebrations and various other events, exactly, it’s just that... well, after spending nearly nine months on the run, during which your only interactions with more than two other people involve most of said people trying to kill you...

Anyway, the cloak is a convenient way to get away, is the point. When the crowds get to be too much. When he needs a moment alone to catch his breath. The fact that he continues the habit still, even three years after the end of the war, is neither here nor there.

It’s on one of these occasions (and aren’t there rather an excessive number of them? Why on _earth_ are they still doing this to themselves?)—during which he has managed to not only duck away unnoticed, but also find a quiet room with armchairs facing a low-burning fireplace—that it happens.

Draco Malfoy _sits on his lap._

It’s obviously not intentional; the chair would have looked unoccupied, what with the cloak, and with Harry making no notable sound due to his slight tipsiness and complete focus on the fire in front of him, but still. It’s a fairly jarring experience.

Harry barely has time to let out a startled “oof!” before Draco is jumping back out of the chair, swearing up a storm that Harry actually finds quite impressive.

“Potter! Merlin FUCK why do you insist on skulking about in that thing?!”

Harry pulls the cloak off, staring at Malfoy in consternation. “How did you know it was me?”

Draco scoffs. “How many people at these things both _own_ an invisibility cloak _and_ regularly use it to sneak out of moderately tasteless ministry functions?”

“It’s not _regularly_ ,” Harry mutters, looking back at the fire.

“It’s _every single function_. Sometimes more than once.”

Harry quirks a small smile, glancing back over at the other man. “Watching me, Malfoy?”

“Shut up.” It might have been the heat of the fire, or it might have been that Malfoy was blushing.

Harry laughs. “Well sit down, then, if you’re staying.” Draco raises a pointed eyebrow at that, smirking. “Not on me!” Harry adds, rolling his eyes.

“You should be so lucky,” Malfoy snarks, but he also sits down in the chair next to Harry’s, so that’s something anyway.

Harry grins mischievously. “I dunno, kinda sounds like _you_ should be so lucky, if you’ve been staring longingly at me at boring parties.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe next time.”

“Oh my god, SHUT UP! I’m leaving; you’re intolerable.” He does not make a move to leave, but Harry shuts up anyway, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, there's a [tumblr post](https://gallifrey1sburning.tumblr.com/post/622823931472166912/i-accidentally-sat-on-you-at-a-party-au) you can reblog! (Also, come say hi!)


End file.
